In Ashes
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: This is the story promised to Rayne Moonfyre for winning the Black and Clearwater Detective contest. Seth imprints on Emmet unexpectedly and this doesn't sit well with his father. Based after Eclipse. M for Language,Violence, and lemon type thing.
1. In Ashes

In Ashes

**Ok, this is the one-shot requested by the little contest, winner, Rayne Moonfyre, hope I spelt that right. Anyway this is an Emmet and Seth one-shot. Everything is normal; this sort of takes place during Eclipse at some point. Seth has just become a werewolf. Oh! And his father Henry Clearwater isn't dead.**

**Also I notice I usually do the POV's from Seth's in these stories, mostly I do because in one-shots I don't like to change POV a lot and it's just easier for me to write from the uke's POV. Haha but I'll try one day to make a one-shot maybe all from Jake or Emmet's POV. Depending on whom I feel like topping Seth.**

**Anywho, let's get going! Oh and quick warning. This story will get a bit angsty and sad but never once stop reading! This story…maybe a little hard for some of you to read because it may have happened to you.**

**No this isn't a rape story lol. You'll understand once you get into it.**

"_Everyone wants to be loved. It's just that…primitive little voice telling us we want love. That's what brings me to this gay issue. If it's ok for a man and a woman to love each other, why is it wrong for a woman and a woman to do it? Or a man and a man? All we want is love; it's something inside all of us we just can't help. Everyone deserves it; no matter in what form it comes in."_

_-The Breakingdawn333 or me._

**Seth's POV**

I never cried. I didn't like to cry, I hated the feeling of those wet little droplets falling down my cheeks. It always proved to tickle me and make me angry at myself all at the same time.

I was surrounded by snow, it had started about 4 hours ago which was when I got here to first beach. My skin, of course, was too hot for snow to land on so there was a small circle surrounding me that was untouched by the frozen water. The water was of course icy as well but it was far away and couldn't touch me, that's what I wanted to be at that moment that minute of my life.

Untouchable.

But that bastard upstairs had other plans apparently.

I used to be happy, the happy cheerful wolf that everyone wanted to be around and my happiness would infect you like a cancer. But those days had past. Ever since I learned I wasn't even supposed to be alive.

Ever since my father…I can't say it. Even thinking about just threatens to bring those little droplets streaming down again and I had finally gotten myself to stop.

It was all his fault.

You can't imagine the torture. The fact it was all his fault, my suffering, my misery. I should have been tied to a girl, someone pretty with flowing hair and supple breasts but a completely natural look to her. No it couldn't be that simple, I had to be the freak, the abnormality.

The fag.

I went and imprinted on a guy. Before this I was completely straight for all intents and purposes. I liked girls, I liked breasts. Fuck I loved pussy for god's sake! I even masturbated to girls on the internet! But then I became a wolf…ha! The old man was so proud, so was mom. Leah was even a little happy, outside her usual moodiness. But then I saw _him_. The asshole I love with everything inside me.

Emmet Cullen.

Jake was introducing me to them…it was a peace type thing. It was also back when Jake was still trying to get Bella but it was obvious the second I saw them that she was meant to be with Edward. Esme and Carlisle were so kind to me. Alice was the nicest person I had ever met…ever. Jasper was quiet but very polite. Rosalie didn't even attempt to talk to me but Jake told me earlier she was a bitch so I didn't take much offence.

Then I glanced at him.

It was like…god had taken my fantasies and dreams and threw them all together and formed the perfect man. His broad shoulders, his short hair, his arms and tightness of his skinny jeans. Everything about him was perfect. It was like every tiny little cord that attached me to this world; my friends, family, my hobbies, my soul; everything was ripped out and suddenly attached to something new. Something that drank blood, was built like a bear, and had my sense of humor.

Emmet.

The effect left me dizzy and I ended up fainting. When I came too, everyone had gathered around me, worried.

I said I was fine and that I was just tired, which wasn't a complete lie, I really was exhausted. Jake had been teaching me everything about being a wolf for the last three days so I was regrettably exhausted from staying up all hours of the night. After we left, I stayed huddled in my room for over a week, trying to figure out why all I could think of is Emmet Cullen. I didn't talk to anyone and soon everyone in the pack and my parents got worried about me. I finally decided if I didn't think or accept it and watched a whole lot of lesbian porn I would be fine and 'normal'.

Of course you can't escape it…ever.

I'll start after coming out of my room after making my brilliant decision to force myself to be 'normal'.

_(3 days ago)_

When I came downstairs, my family was sitting at the table, doing various things, reading, texting, and reading some more.

"And he's alive!" my sister cackled. Jumping up and hugging me.

"And here I was afraid you were dead!" she chuckled.

"I just…I caught something."

_Ya the gay gene ya idiot. _A little voice in my head snapped.

_Shut up! _I snapped back.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." My father said with a smile.

"I hope you got that wolf appetite, we're heading over to Emily's for some dinner in a few minutes."

"Are you up for it honey?" my mother asked worriedly.

"He's a Clearwater honey, he can handle anything! Right son?" he said, slapping my back roughly.

"Y-ya." I said with the best fake smile I could muster. So we left for Emily's. I forced myself to stare at the naked picture of girls fingering themselves on my phone but wasn't getting even remotely excited. Finally we arrived; I quickly shut my phone off because honestly, almost no one in the pack knows anything about 'personal space' or the phrase 'none of your damn business'.

"Hey! Wondering when you guys were getting here." Emily said with a smile as we walked up onto the porch.

"Everyone's already here…I managed to make a ton so please help yourselves."

"Thank you darling." My father said with a big smile. My mother nodded a thank you and walked in as well.

"Thanks Em." Leah said, obviously not trying to show her bitterness towards Emily.

"You're welcome." She said. Leah walked in stiffly past Emily.

"Hey Seth! Surprised to see you here! Everyone was worried something was wrong." Emily said, giving me a big hug.

"Ya…I just had…um…Mono." I said.

"Probably from kissing all those girls right?" she chuckled.

"S-sure." I said, with a smile that was so obviously forced I just gave up on it. Emily frowned.

"Is something wrong Seth?"

"W-what? N-no." I said, slipping on my words. Her frown deepened, making the scars on her face more pronounced in the setting sun.

"Seth…"

"Hey Sethy poo!" Paul, Jared, Embry, and Jake all piled out. All of them were shirtless, no surprise, except Jake. I had never been happier to see any of them.

"We'll talk later." Emily said seriously, turning on her heel and heading inside.

"Ooooo is someone pissed at a certain other someone?" Paul asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"No." I snapped, unable to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"Rawr! Someone's cranky! What's up with you pup?" Alex asked.

"Nothing, alright? Just leave me alone!" I snapped, tossing his arm off me and stalking off to the forest.

"Geez kid fine!" he yelled after me.

"Now look what you did!" Jared said.

"What! I didn't even do anything…yet."

I tossed off my hoodie and was about to get rid of the rest of my clothing when a warm arm grabbed my own. I turned on Jake.

"Let me go."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled as I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Nothing! I'm just not in the mood for Paul's bullshit…"

"For once, Paul didn't even do anything. Something is really bothering you, I can tell." He said seriously. A primitive snarl escaped my lips, making him jump in surprise.

"Do not fuck with me right now."

"Seth, I really don't want to fight. Just tell me…"

"You are going to get a fight if you don't _fuck off!"_ I snarled. This time he returned the snarl, his was deeper and much more powerful than mine. I suppose being an Alpha does that.

"I think you should watch your tone _pup_!" He snarled out in a deep throaty voice.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. We both turned.

"WHAT!" we both screamed at him, making him jump in surprise.

"If you are going to fight, do it _away_ from the people who are trying to having a good time!" he snapped. That was when I noticed everyone standing on the porch staring at us. My mother with a look of horror and sadness on her face, my sister, looking surprised that her little brother was picking a fight with an Alpha. And then my father…he looked damn proud.

I hate that face.

"Whatever." Jake said, turning his back on me. The fact he even turned his back to me pissed me off so much. I grabbed his shoulder, turned him toward me, and slammed my fist right into his face. He fell over and stared up in complete shock.

"Y-you…" I spat on him. He suddenly jolted up and slammed his forehead into my own. I stumbled back and shot forward, attempting to tackle him. He just caught me and kneed me in the stomach. I fell backwards onto the ground, my vision bleary and my body wracking in pain.

"Jake!" Sam yelled as he crawled on top of me, ready to punch me.

"That's…"

"No!" a voice screamed. I turned toward the voice; my father stood staring at me angrily.

"My boy is being insolent and a fool. He should know his place in the ranks. If he honestly thinks he can take on an Alpha then let him learn the hard way. Go ahead Jacob, knock some sense into him."

So that was it, that was the score. My father would rather watch me get beat up by someone than help me. I learned a little more about him every day.

I fell limp under Jake, not even wanting to fight anymore. I was welcome to a beating, I wanted one. I wanted to feel pain. But Jake looked down with sympathy in his eyes; the fire was dead in his eyes as well.

"No, he's learned his lesson." I have, when it comes to relying on my father, never expect help.

He got off my and I jumped up and ran away, I didn't want them to see my tears. I heard someone yelling after me but I didn't look I didn't want to and I didn't need to. I ran, I ran until I reached our house. I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and turned my old battered black truck on. I backed up and drove; I drove until Forks was in front of me.

I didn't know where to go; I didn't really know anyone in Forks.

Except one family.

My bastard father was good friends with him. He was a police chief; he would surly watch over me.

I drove to the Swan house and parked. I just noticed I had left my hoodie back at the house…I hope my being half naked didn't bother anyone. The one who opened the door was Bella Swan. She seemed generally surprised to see me.

"Um…you're Seth right?" she looked over me with those chocolate brown eyes, obviously expecting Jake to be with me.

"Can I stay here?" I blurted out. She seemed a bit dazed and confused.

"What?"

"Is Charlie here?" I asked. She turned and yelled.

"Dad!" she looked back and ushered me in.

"Come on in." she said. I walked in and she huffed.

"I'll get you something to wear. Edward!" suddenly Edward was next to her.

"Can you get…?"

"Ya." He said, looking me over. He slowly turned and walked up the stairs. Charlie came in a minute later, seeming generally surprised.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

"Ya." I said.

"What happened?" he asked, touching my swelled cheek.

"My…Jake…Jake punched me." I said. They finally arrived.

The tears.

They streaked down my face and I moved forward to bury my face in Charlie's shirt. It obviously startled him. But eventually I felt him patting my back.

"Jake hit you?" Bella said, unbelieving.

"Yes! He punched me and kneed me!" I sobbed.

"That just isn't going to fly." Bella said, I heard her typing and looked up to see her typing in numbers in her cell-phone.

"I…my dad…my dad…" I started crying and Charlie led me into the kitchen. Edward was suddenly there with an overly large cover. He wrapped it around my shoulders then went to lean against the kitchen counter.

"My dad…let him hit me." I said, not quite comprehending it myself.

"What?" Charlie said, sounding outraged.

"Jake stopped but my dad…he let him hit me I…I don't want to go home!" I sobbed into the cover.

"Ya Jake!" Bella snapped into the phone.

"How _dare _you hit a little kid? I am so angry with you right now it's not even funny…my house! If you don't apologize to him right now…no! He is staying with us tonight…you tell Henry to go to hell!" she snapped.

"Um Bella…" Charlie said cautiously.

"He is staying over here tonight and that's that!" she snapped. She pressed something on the phone and she stood fuming by the fridge.

"You can stay here tonight." Bella said. Charlie sighed.

"I don't think telling Henry to go to hell…" the landline began ringing and Charlie sighed.

"I'll handle this…" he grabbed the phone and sighed.

"Hey Henry..."

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked with a frown.

"A little…but you don't…"

"It's fine." She said with a small smile. She opened the fridge and got out what looked like cold pizza. I loved cold pizza.

"Do you want cold or hot?" she asked.

"Cold please."

"Ha! I like it cold too." She said, grabbing Edwards hand momentarily before sitting down next to me and smiling as I greedily bit into the cold pizza.

"I love cold pizza." I said, momentarily happy.

"Do you want any ice?" Edward asked.

"Emmet would be nice." I said. It came out so suddenly, I almost didn't notice I said it until I saw the shocked expression on both their faces.

"What…" it hit me so suddenly that I said it that my face turned a rosy red and I immediately threw the cover over my head and buried my face in the table.

"Oh god I can't believe…"

"I didn't think…" Bella sounded surprised.

"Well, I didn't think anyone in the pack was…well, gay."

"I'm not!" I said, turning my eyes towards her.

"I'm not! I was straight but I…just imprinted on a guy is all. It doesn't matter. It isn't important. I'll just…get over it."

"You don't just get over it." Edward said in a pity filled voice.

"I've read the minds of a few of you wolves who have imprinted…you don't just get over it. You love my brother…" the thought seemed to unsettle him.

"But you realize he's with Rose don't you?" of course I did. I just didn't see the point of pursuing something when I was straight.

"Don't go into denial." Edward warned, handing me an ice-pack. I sighed and placed the pack against my cheek and chewed the pizza with my other hand.

"I think it's nice. At least one of you isn't an idiot straight guy." Bella said with a weak smile.

"But…ok so what if I am gay? I mean…maybe I can just stare at him every once in a while but have a girlfriend…" Edward just sighed and Bella brushed my short hair with her fingers.

"Please don't be one of those guys that go into complete denial about being gay. I hate those guys." A fresh batch of tears starts up.

"I…I can't be gay! I mean…everyone would hate me!" Bella seemed shocked.

"No…" she frowned and knew what I was thinking and knew I was right. My pack wasn't exactly opened minded about the gay thing. I mean they picked on Embry for having a gay friend for weeks until the gay friend moved away. Even after they still pick on him today. And I knew for a fact my father hated 'cocksucking faggots' with a passion. It was why I was so opposed to the gay thing, everyone I knew would completely hate me and I would probably be disowned and abandoned by the pack.

"No one can know…and please don't tell Emmet." I said. Edward frowned.

"You can't torture yourself like this Seth. Someone is going to find out eventually." I shakily finished up the pizza.

"I know…but I want to at least graduate high school first. That way no matter the reaction, I can just…move away."

"We won't…we'll save that for you." Bella said. Suddenly Charlie was back and hanging up the phone. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your father is extremely unhappy…he says you're to come home…but there is obviously physical violence so I told him you stay here as long as you want. You can go back when you're perfectly ready." Charlie said, patting my hand.

"Thank you." I said, sniffling.

"The couch is yours until I get a proper bed set up for you…that depends on how long you plan to stay though…"

"I was hoping over the weekend? I mean its Friday and I can go back Sunday…" he frowned and I quickly added.

"As long as that's ok with you of course!"

"Course it is!" Bella said seriously. Charlie nodded.

"Ok well…I'll get the couch set up for you." He walked out and I sighed.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Why don't you come over to my house with us tomorrow?" Edward suggested. I turned.

"Oh I don't…"

"Esme has really wanted someone to cook with her who can actually taste the food…but if being near Emmet is too much for you…" I frowned. Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I can't handle being near him.

"No, I can come." I said. Edward grinned.

"Alright then." He leaned down and kissed Bella then walked towards the door.

"Night." Then he was gone. Charlie chose that time to come in and announce that the couch was ready and he was off to bed. I followed Bella into the living room and I snuggled into the covers.  
"Night Seth." Bella said, patting my cocooned in covers body and walking out of the room. I sighed and tried to close my eyes and sleep but sleep was being a dick and avoiding me. I sat for the longest time, trying to figure out what to do.

Then an idea occurred to me.

I pulled out my phone and found the picture of the girl fingering herself. I unzipped my pants and started to jerk myself off. I pumped my limp cock furiously but couldn't get a reaction out of it, it just sat limp in my hand. I growled angrily and shut the phone off. I turned it off and closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself on my bed. I was only wearing pants and on top of me was this really cute girl from our school, Brianna or something like that. I imagined her naked on top of me, ripping off my pants and shoving my cock into her vagina. My eyes shut tightly and I started to slowly jerk myself. I wasn't getting hard so I continued. She was letting out a panting noise and crying out as she jumped on my cock furiously. I was moaning her name.

She suddenly pulled off me and started pumping my cock.

"Feel good?" the voice was strange, it was too manly for her. Pumping me was Emmet. He twisted my body over and I felt him probing my ass with his enormous cock.

"F-fuck me." I whimpered. He let out a savage howl and slammed into me. My eyes suddenly shot open and I stared down at my cock, shocked to feel myself experiencing an orgasm. I fell back down and groaned as I rode it out. I stopped and sat shacking. I couldn't even get hard imagining my cock in Brianna's vagina but I could cum by thinking about Emmet's dick in my ass?

That was the moment it finally hit me. It finally became all too clear.

I was gay.

I had to accept it, I was who I was and I was a homosexual.

"Everyone…is gonna hate me." I said to no one in particular.

"And…I'm never gonna get Emmet." I said, with a firm shake of my head. I pulled out some tissues and cleaned myself up. I pulled my underwear back on but left my pants off. I tossed away the tissues and crawled back into the covers.

"I'm gay." I said out loud. Not quite believing it myself.

_(Few hours later)_

When I woke up I didn't know who I was. The room I was in was filled with a cold; foreboding light and it scared me. I looked at my hands and didn't recognize it. It was like some foreign thing I had never seen before. But soon I remembered where I was and why I was there. I sat up, my back cracking as I did so, and looked over at the table. No one was in the room thankfully. I pulled on my pants and pulled on a shirt that smelled absolutely wonderful.

I walked into the kitchen, confused by my surroundings. Where was everyone?

I called out but no one responded. I walked around until I noticed a large pad of yellow paper and a pencil on top. It said at the top 'To Seth' I read the message.

"_Seth, meet us at the Cullen House. We didn't wake you because we figured you deserved your sleep"_

_-Bella_

I sighed and walked out of the house, making sure to lock up behind me, and quickly got in the car. While I drove, the cloudy sky made a booming noise and rain began pattering my car. I quickly flipped on the wind shield wipers and drove with caution. I turned on my radio and found that every station seemed to be playing something slow and depressing. I turned it off in revulsion and tried to concentrate on the road and not the never ending silence surrounding me.

I arrived at the house and took a deep breath.

_Ok, if Emmet is there, just be cool and collected Seth, cool and collected._

I decided if the situation got too bad for me then I would try something I learned in a book that seemed to help the main character.

_My name is Seth Clearwater. I'm 16, Junior in high school, a werewolf. My parents are Henry and Sue Clearwater and I have a sister named Leah who is also a werewolf. My best friend is Jacob Black and he is also a werewolf…._

Repeating that over and over helped distract myself and keep me from going completely insane.

I got out of that car and quickly ran to the house, the droplets steaming off my skin. I knocked on the door but found it was already open.

"Hello?" I called in a voice that sounded weak and pitiful, even to me.

"Hello?" I tried again, my voice improving, only by a little.

He was just suddenly there in front of me.

Emmet.

"Hey! Ed said you were coming." The bear of a boy chuckled, shutting out the oppressive storm behind me. His sweet scent filled my nostrils like water filled a cup.

"Hi." I said quickly, my voice only giving a slight quiver. He just grinned.

"Well come on in ya wet dog!"

_I am Seth Clearwater, I am 16…._

"Ya." I mumbled unintelligibly. I walked in and found the house empty except me and Emmet.

"Where…"

"Everyone is out feeding and Bella is at the Rez…from the way it sounded she was gonna kill Jake or something."

_Bastards! Leave me all alone with him! _I snarled at myself. I immediately took a deep breath and walked behind him.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked as we entered the living room.

"Sure, um, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Uh, beats me. Come here and look at the movies." He said, gesturing for me to come and stand next to him. I took a deep breath and, on shaky knees, went to stand next to Emmet. Up close to him, I could tell he easily was taller than me, I only reached up to his chest in height. He was obviously more muscular than me, my muscles were tiny compared to his ripped, large arms. He was only wearing a tight white shirt, so I could easily see his 8 pack through the thin material.

I suddenly realized I was staring at him and drool was leaking out of my mouth. I quickly turned my attention to the movies and wiped up the drool before he noticed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his butt protruding proudly from his back. It was round and shaped perfectly. His grey sweatpants pressed tightly against it, making me want to grab it with my hands. The back of his shirt was tucked into his underwear. I would've said something but imagining him in nothing but the Calvin Klein underwear made me stop myself.

"Oh dammit." Emmet growled. He suddenly lifted off the shirt and tossed it on the couch.

"The stupid thing keeps getting stuck in my underwear and it annoys me to no end." He chuckled, rubbing his bare stomach.

"Oh." Was all I could say. His chest was ripped, his muscles toned perfectly. His arms had those veins running through them that you can only really see when you are muscular. I wanted so badly to run my hands over his body.

"Hmmm how about…this one?" he said, pulling out a blu-ray and shoving it in my face.

"Ok." I said, knowing full well I wasn't going to be watching it. So he put in whatever it was (it was about Greek gods or something like that) and I pretended to watch while I was actually burning the image of him shirtless into my brain. I was sitting next to him on a small love seat. I wanted badly to crawl closer into the crook of his arm but I knew it would be the stupidest thing I would ever do. He stretched and I let out a hefty sigh as his arms raised above his head, making his arms look huge.

Then his arm was around my shoulder.

My breathing hitched and I turned. He was watching the TV like nothing was wrong, he probably did it with Rose and didn't notice that I wasn't her. I took a deep, deep breath and decided to do something incredible stupid. I slowly moved my body closer to his own. His arm was slowly encircling my shoulders more and more until finally my left shoulder was pressed against his arm-pit and my bare elbow down to the back of my hand was pressed up against his bare stomach. It was hard yet surprisingly soft but most importantly cold. It was so weird, feeling something cold. I hadn't felt temperatures in a very long time and feeling of clashing temperatures was so heavenly.

I closed my eyes. It felt incredible. It made me miss being human, being able to age and being able to feel hot and cold. You have no clue how bad it really is.

"Feels nice." His voice suddenly said. I looked up. Emmet was looking down at me.

"You fell asleep." He said with a smile. I looked up and the menu of the movie was on the screen.

"You feel hot…I can actually feel it." He said. I noticed that we were still in the position from before.

"I-I'm sorry." I said. "I…I just haven't felt cold or hot ever since I became a wolf and…I can just feel cold when I touch you and it just feels…"

"Nice." He finished.

"Ya."

"It's fine." He said, waving off my worries. We sat in silence for a few seconds. I turned and noticed he was staring down at me. It made me blush and made him laugh.

"You hungry?"

"A little." I said sheepishly.

"Then let's get you something to eat…" he stood and stretched. Once again I was tempted to grab that ass that was right in front of me. He turned and grabbed my hand, yanked me up, then led me to the kitchen.

"Um, what do you want?"

"What do you have?" I asked with a shrug.

"I have no idea little dude…" he said, opening cabinets. "Just look and see what you find."

So I looked and decided on some apple and pear slices that Emmet cut up for me. He led me to the table and I ate in silence. I had been staring out the window as the storm raged on outside but then I noticed in the reflection Emmet staring at me. I turned on him, a slice of apple still in-between my lips and gave him a quizzical stare.

"What?" I asked, biting down on the slice. He just smiled sweetly.

"Nothing."

"Oh." I said, uncomfortable that he wouldn't stop staring. I finished the food finally decided to stare back because I didn't know what else to do.

"Seriously." I said. He smiled and stood. He walked around and soon was standing over me. I stared up at him, the confusion evident in my eyes. I stood up and tried my best to look him right in the face but found his tall form made it difficult. He suddenly grabbed my arm and stared dragging me after him.

"I want to show you something." Was all he said. We walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and into a bedroom. It was a small room with a single window, a TV built into the wall, a bathroom, a closet, and a large black bed with a nightstand that had a single clock on top of it.

"This is my room." He said, leading me to sit down on the bed with him.

"I used to live in a cabin with Rose…but we broke up a couple weeks ago." I turned on him, my breath coming out in long, drawn out breaths.

"So that means your single?" I said.

_Smooth. _That little voice inside my head said sarcastically.

_SHUT UP! _ I snapped at it. To my surprise, Emmet started laughing.

"Ya, I suppose that does mean I'm single now."

"Good." I said. He raised an eyebrow and what I just said hit me.

"I-I mean not. Not good! N-…" I sputtered over my words until finally I just shut up realizing that he wasn't interrupting me because I was amusing him greatly.

"So why is that a good thing?" he asked, suddenly in front of me and leaning closely to me.

"Is it possible that…" he moved his head forward, making me lean back.

"A certain someone…" his head was moving closer to my own, soon I felt the black silk sheets pressed against the back of my head.

"Someone has feelings for me?" he finished, his arms pinning my own above my head and forcing my legs apart with his pelvis.

"Y-ya." I said suddenly. I couldn't help myself. He could honestly get anything out of me right now.

"How long?" He asked, his breath feeling like a cold breeze but still making me sweat.

"A-a month." I said. He smirked.

"A month, adorable." And just like that he was off me. I felt my joints go limp on the bed and my eyes stared at him confused as he stood over me with a grin.

"Let's take it slow. I want to go on dates first." I just shook my head up in down.

"You're still tired aren't you?" he said.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled, finally getting my body to move into the sitting position. It was true though, my limbs felt like lead though I think it was partially due to the surrealness of it all. Just yesterday I was trying to admit to myself that I was gay and now here I was, my imprintee wanting to go out on a date and being so close to kissing me I almost fainted.

"Here, lets get you in bed." He said. I felt him lifting up my shirt but tugged it back down, embarrassed.

"N-no."

"Come on." He chuckled.

"I've seen you shirtless before. I've also seen you in those gross jean shorts." I just nodded sleepily as he took my shirt off.

"Damn. Maybe we won't need to wait that long." He chuckled, staring down at my muscular body.

"You got no clue how much I wanted to bury my face in your abs when you took off your shirt." I suddenly said, it was like the other voice in my head was saying things for me! He grinned.

"That would be bad-ass." He pulled the covers back and I crawled into them. He suddenly yanked off my pants.

"Hey!" I screamed, yanking up the covers as he tossed my pants next to my discarded shirt.

"What? I said your ass is gonna be comfy so you're gonna be comfy." He yelled. I did have to admit, the silk covers were extremely comfy.

"Ok if you want me to…"

"I do." He said with a smile. He laid down next to me and said stroked my black cropped hair.

"Sleep." He said, letting me use his stomach as a pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with him hugging me.

(Hours later)

When I woke up, it was completely black outside but I could still hear the now drizzling rain outside. I was completely alone.

Then I heard the yelling

I could hear people downstairs yelling at each other. I got up and quickly threw on a pair of pants, Emmet's possibly, and walked downstairs.

"I know he is here!"

"Sir you have no right coming into our house without our permission!" My father was standing in the living room, the entire Cullen family was there, except Rose and including Bella, and along with my father were Jacob, Sam, and Leah. Jacob, Sam, and Leah all looked very uncomfortable while my father angrily yelled at Carlisle and Esme.

"Give me my son!" he was there for me?

"He's asleep right now. Just let him rest and he can come back tomorrow." Emmet said.

"I'm not letting my idiot son stay with you bloodsuckers another minute! The fact we are even making friends with you sickens me." Emmet growled but Carlisle put on a hand on his shirt and pushed him back.

"I'm not an idiot." I said. Every eye in the room turned on me. Shocked, surprised, and one angry stare were thrown my way.

"You're coming home with me." Henry snarled.

"No." I said simply.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't have to listen to you."

"But you have to listen to your alpha." He chuckled.

"Sam, make him come home." I stared at him uncomprehendingly, he wasn't serious? No one was that cruel.

"I…" Sam seemed completely torn on what to do.

"I...Don't…think…"

"Dad, the reason I don't want to come back is because you will kick me out!" I snapped at him. I was going to do something I didn't want to do in front of all these people but it was the only way to prevent Sam from making me do something I didn't want to do.

"Dad…" my voice tried to quiver but I wouldn't stop, I couldn't.

"I'm…I…I imprinted." That seemed to surprise everyone, everyone except Bella and Edward. Edward's face was passive and Bella looked surprised and concerned at the same time.

"Who?" Leah said.

"E…Emmet Cullen."

The fist to my face came out of seemingly nowhere.

One minute I was staring back at the shocked expressions of everyone in the room, the next I was on the ground, my father's angry face glaring down at me.

"My son is not a faggot, cocksucking, leech loving, little prick!"

"Well I am!" I said, the need to cry strong but I endeared.

"I am your faggot son who imprinted on a vampire! Get used to it you ignorant fuck!" he smacked me across the face and I spat on him.

"I hate you!" I snarled.

"You weren't even supposed to be born you little ungrateful fuck! You know what you are? A drunken fucking mistake!" I was surprised by this and from the faces everyone else, I wasn't the only one.

"I was drunk, so was your mother, we had STRAIGHT sex and she got pregnant with you. We didn't have money for both of you so we were going to abort you and forget it ever happened. But no, your mother wanted to keep you. So we kept you and here you are, just another dick sucking homo. We should have aborted you." I was speechless.

"D-dad!" Leah said, shocked. I jumped up and ran outside into the rain. I exploded and ran through the forest. The rain suddenly stopped and snow replaced it. It should have been freezing but I didn't feel it. I ran and ran for about an hour. Unsure where I was nor did I care. I ran until arriving at the rez. I soon found myself on the snow covered first beach, every step I took melted the ice in a small circle. At some point I became human again. I sat down, not caring that I was naked or that wet sand was sticking to my ass. The snow soon melted around me in a large circle. And that was how I arrived here. I sat there for over 9 hours until the sun broke the horizon in the distance. The snow never stopped and I found over half a foot of snow had built itself up on the beach but none got inside the small circle I was in.

Finding out that I was a mistake and that my father had originally wanted me aborted stopped me from leaving the beach or moving a muscle.

"Found you." I turned, Emmet stood there, and he had on the same clothes from the last time I saw him 10 hours ago.

"I wasn't hiding."I said dully. He stripped off his shirt.

"Raise them." I raised my arms obediently and he pulled it over my body. I felt his legs suddenly on either side of me and my back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my legs and held me tightly against him.

"I don't want to go back." I said, my voice surprisingly horse and pitiful.

"I…can't face everyone…the fact you're even here is making think I am delusional."

"Why?" he asked.

"I imprinted on you. I can't believe you aren't disgusted with me. You must just not know what it is…"

"I know what it is. I don't care. I already told you I was interested." He said into my hair. I sniffled and it took everything in me but I didn't let myself cry.

"We can stay here as long as you want." He whispered. And so we did. We sat there for 2 hours in silence. His grip on me never lessened and I was glad. It felt like he was somehow holding me together, like the second he let me go I would shatter. But I think he knew that too, it was why he wasn't letting me go.

Finally I gained the courage to get up and leave. I went home, grabbed the things I needed, and left. Ever since then I have been living with Emmet in his room at the Cullen house. The Cullens accepted me into the family with no problems what so ever. Well Rose was pissed about it but I think she's gotten over it.

I haven't spoken to anyone in the pack except my sister and Jake. I only turn wolf every once in a while and just to make sure I don't start aging.

I haven't spoken to my father in over a month; it was completely fine with me. I'll pick back up two months after all of that happened. I was in between Emmet's legs again, like on the beach except we were both shirtless. I was wearing a pair of his sweats and he was stroking my hair as we watched some movie about an island and shuttering. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said, jumping up and running to the door while Emmet paused the movie and trailed behind me. I opened it to find Leah standing there looking annoyed, yet, sad.

"What Leah?" I asked.

"If you are here to try and convince me to come home again…"

"Dad's dead." She said. I stared, completely shocked.

"He had a heart attack. The funerals tomorrow. 1:00 PM. Please be there for mom at least." I stared at her for a long time.

"I don't have a father."

"Yes you do. You may hate each other but he is still our dad!" she snapped. She turned on her heel and got in her car and drove away. I closed the door and turned to run right into Emmet's shirtless chest.

"You really aren't gonna go?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"He's your father." He said, concern tinting his velvety voice.

"Not anymore. He made sure of that." I said. I walked past him but abruptly turned.

"I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't want me there. So forget it, I don't have anymore things to say to him." I rushed forward and hugged Emmet.

"I just…want to be with you." He sighed but I could tell he was nodding.

"Alright, if it's what you want…but you do need to at least visit your mother."

"I will…after the funeral." I said. I leaned up and he claimed my lips. The most we had done so far is kiss and cuddle but lately I could tell through his kisses that he was holding back for my sake and that he wanted to do more, I could feel it when he roughly grabbed my hands and kissed my chest.

"Emmet…" I gasped as he licked my chest.

"I…I want you inside me." I whimpered. He stopped and looked up.

"No…"

"Oh come on. I know you want to!"

"It's not that I don't want to. Trust me I do. But…I don't know if I could control myself. I mean…I might hurt you."

"I trust you." I said. He sighed and picked me up. He carried me up to our room and shut the door behind him. I was on my back in seconds, his lean muscled body leaning over me in all his glory.

"I'm gonna be as gentle and slow as possible ok?" I just nodded. He began kissing down my chest. Making me shiver with each kiss. He reached my belly button and I couldn't help but giggle when he nuzzled it with his nose, it tickled me and he looked up with a small smile. He gave another quick kiss to my stomach then bit into the waistband of my borrowed shorts. He slowly pulled them down until they were at my knees. He then proceeded to pull them off with his hands and eyed my underwear clad body. I was wearing the same kind of Calvin K underwear as Emmet, Alice had taken me shopping for clothes. Emmet grinned.

"Is someone hard?" I blushed as he eyed the tent in my underwear.

His finger ran down my stomach and right over the tip of my tent, making me shiver. I felt pre-cum already leaking out and the underwear stained at the tip, right where his finger was.

"Ha! I haven't even gotten to the good part and you're already pre-cumming." He chuckled, shoving off his sweats.

"Don't make fun of me." I said with a frown. He grabbed my bulge, right where my balls were, and slowly squeezed and released the area.

"oooooooo." I moaned, more pre-cum squirting out of my penis.

"Feel good?" he asked, his nostrils flared.

"Y-yes, fuck yes." I mumbled. I looked down at his bulge and got even more excited than I already was. I watched his bulge getting larger and larger until he had a tent, just like me. Except of course his was a lot bigger than mine.

"Ok, time to get naked." He said, letting go of my balls.

"O-oh k." I said nervously, I was hoping he wasn't disappointed with my 5 inch cock. He pulled the underwear off slowly, staring intently at my pelvis. My cock popped out, I watched more pre-cum dribble out of my head. It looked swollen and lightly purple; it only looked like that when I was about to cum.

"I-I'm gonna cum everywhere." I whimper. He looked up and smiled.

"You get to cum when I'm deep inside you." He growled. I just blushed deeper and nodded in agreement, I wasn't gonna let myself cum until I knew he was deep inside me.

Never in a million years did I think I would ever be in a situation like this. Before I imprinted I would have been making crude, ignorant jokes about this situation. Now that I'm actually in it, I realize how fucking hot it really is. You don't realize how something is until you actually try it I suppose.

"Here we go." He said. He pulled off his underwear slowly, making me gasp as his enormous cock flicked out, then crawled back onto the bed and slowly positioned himself at my head.

"You ready?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Aren't you suppose to like, lube you dick up?" he stared at me for a second then smacked his head and grumbled a silent.

"I forgot." He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of what looked like some kind of bottled lubricant. He squirted a little onto his fingers and ran them up and down, all over his cock, leaving it glistening.

"Sorry." He grumbled again, positioning himself.

"It's ok…not even sure why you do it." I chuckled, more for his benefit.

"It's so it doesn't hurt you as much." He said, rubbing my cheek with his hand.

"And I want to make sure there is a tiny amount of pain and an enormous amount of pleasure."

"Oh, that's good." I chuckled. He smiled and frowned.

"Hmm…maybe I should put us in the position that would be easier for you." He moved and had me roll over so I was on my side, facing the wall. I felt him lay down behind me in the same position.

"Ok, I'm gonna do it now." He said, putting his left hand on my bare hip and the other on top of my head; pull my head so it was just below his chin.

"Here we go baby." He said, kissing the top of my head. I felt his cock teasing my entrance and a shiver ran through my body. That and the fact that his cold body was clashing with my natural heat was sending me over the edge. We hadn't even started and I could feel the pre-cum dripping onto the bed. I knew if I started jerking myself off now that almost immediately; shots of pleasure would course through me and I would cum everywhere. So it took everything I had but I resisted the urge to touch myself.

Suddenly, a cold pain shot through my spine and I felt his cock stretching me to my limits. Another shiver ran through my body, only this time it was pain.

"Ah. E-Emmet it hurts." I whimpered. The pain was excruciating, my body was protesting to every inch that slid through my body.

"Ah!" I whimpered. The hand on my hip squeezed me gently and he started stroking my hair.

"It's ok…it's ok baby I promise."

"Ah!" Finally, all 13 inches of him were inside me, the pain was like none I had ever felt before. I definitely wasn't ready for it.

"Emmet, Emmet…" I started crying and I felt his muscles tense.

"D-don't cry." He said. I tried not too but I couldn't help it, the pain was horrible and I wasn't prepared for it. I tried, I really did but the sobbing was incessant.

"Dammit…" I felt him pulling out and I cried out as the pain that wracked my body intensified.

"AHH!" I screamed. He completely pulled out of me then quickly turned me around and hugged me to him. I sobbed violently into his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok...baby we won't do it again. I promise we won't…" I was shaking violently.

"B-bathroom…I want to…" he suddenly was standing, he held me bridal style in his arms. We were in his bathroom in seconds. He turned on the bathtub and let it steaming hot water fill the tub. He got me in it and crawled in himself. By that time I had finally stopped crying and all I wanted to do was bury myself in Emmet's chest. He put me in-between his legs and I soon buried myself in his chest. He stroked my hair and gave me constant promises that everything would be alright.

And Emmet was never one to lie to me.

_**(Next day)**_

Snow. Snow covered the ground in a thick white blanket. It seemed wrong to be wearing black in the decline of colors.

A preacher was spouting lies about how, my father was a 'great man' and that 'he left the earth too soon'. Not soon enough for me.

For me, only when his body and bones were in ashes would I be happy. My mother was crying, the pack all had somber looks to them. My sister was standing steely like me.

After the service, I stayed until everyone was gone, until it was just me. I took a step forward, the snow melting immediately every time I took a step. I was in a large leather jacket Emmet let me borrow, black boots, and black designer jeans and a plain black shirt. I kneeled in front of his freshly dug grave, it smelled like dirt and cut grass.

"Well old man. Can't say I'm sad that you're dead."I chuckled.

"In fact, learning that you hated me all my life was a bit of a relief, it means I will hate you right back. But you know." I laughed.

"I am still your son, and whatever hell you are in right now, that is still going to haunt you in the afterlife. That you helped bring 'another fag' into the world. I am your son, get used to it you ignorant bastard." I stood and gave a little kick to his tombstone.

"See ya later. Maybe next time I'll piss on your tombstone." I turned, my sister was standing there. An impassive look on her face. I just smiled.

"It's the thought that counts right?" she just smiled took a step forward, and spat on our fathers grave.

"Good for you." I said. She grinned.

"You got no clue how long I have wanted to do that." We walked away hand in hand.

"Let's not tell mom." I said.

"We can tell her when dads in ashes." Leah said. I nodded.

"In ashes."

**Ya, ya I know. No lemons, but hey, I am damn happy how this story turned out and you know what? Not all stories have to have a lemon in them! So anyway, I hope you liked it. And like I said, this story was for Rayne Moonfyre (really hope I am spelling this right).**

**Also I would like to announce two stories I will be making.**

**One is called Push. It is a crossover story between Twilight and one of my favorite book series, the Gone series by Michael Grant. It is an excellent series that I like more than the twilight books. Lol I didn't care for the books at all, I just like the twilight movies and the sexy people that play the sexy characters. XD**

**Second, The Puppy Chronicles. This is a series of one-shots, based of my story Puppy. XD this story has been a loooooooooong time coming and I cannot wait to start it.**

**Oh and about the crossover story, I highly suggest you read the first two books, Gone and Hunger, to understand what is going on. Oh and the third book, Lies. Ok well I hope you check em when they come out and goodnight my duckies! Oh and I will post the bonus lemons all in one chapter for The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency soon.**


	2. In Death

In Ashes pt 2

**Do not ask me where this story came from, do not ask me that. I have absolutely no idea, and the fact that I'm making I made it is as much a surprise to you as it is to me.**

**Um, anyway, here it is. All from Seth's POV**

"Your father was a good man." Billy said to me, patting my shoulder. I laughed internally, thinking about how much of a shit comment that was.

"Thanks Billy." I said. He laughed.

"Oh it's Billy now? It used to be Uncle Billy…grown up some?" I laughed.

"Ya I guess I have." Was it wrong to laugh at the wake of a funeral? My father's funeral? No, if anyone asks I'm just laughing at a happy memory of him…though thinking back there aren't a lot to choose from, most involved him spouting his ignorance to me and my sister, who also thankfully didn't listen to his bull crap either.

The wake was being held at Emily's house, and the poor place was completely packed with all of the pack, the council, and Jacob's sister oddly enough (apparently she counted my father as an uncle as well, like I did to her father).

I had to say, I was surprised that no smug comments or under your breath comments about me had been made yet.

No subtle jabs to the arm and whispers of the word fag

But I suppose it was because it was my father's funeral…there would be time for all of that in a week or so.

"How you doing?" My sister whispered quietly to me.

"No one's said anything nasty yet." I said, she nodded in response.

"Good…it probably would seem like a huge asshole move to tease you at your own father's funeral."

"Ya but I already know what they all think of me…Jakes been keeping me informed." I said sadly. Soon after I had 'came out' and abandoned La Push for the Cullen household, Jake had contacted me and told me all about how he didn't care what I was and that I was still one of his best friends…just with a better fashion taste. That had made me laugh, and also made me extremely relieved; I didn't want to lose him as a friend. He told me that almost everyone in the pack was disgusted with me except for the more open minded ones, that list being regrettably short. Embry, Jake, Leah, and Brady. The list of people in the pack who didn't hate me for being gay.

Everyone else has apparently demonized me

Oh! I forgot to add Emily and Billy to the list of people who don't think I have horns, spit fire and apparently ruin lives just by existing.

Sam also was indifferent, but not in a good way. He didn't care, just as long as I didn't act like a fag and shove it down his throat…my lifestyle, I mean, but you probably can't get that image out of your head right now.

Anyway, whenever I shifted while being away, I would try to only stay like that for a few minutes' tops, just so I didn't have to listen to the hate. Usually it was just Jake or Leah shifted but every once in a while , Jared or Collin, who were the worst of my hecklers, would be 'online' and I would be forced to watch their thoughts, mostly images of me on the ground and them beating me to a bloody pulp. But I managed to hold in how much the thought hurt me and appeared indifferent, until I shifted back and ran to Emmet's waiting arms and had a good cry.

When that happened, it took everything Emmet had not to go down there and kill both of them, hell if I didn't still think of them as my brothers I would let him.

But violence never solved stupidity and ignorance, it only made it worse

"They try to hold in the bad thoughts about you when I'm around but….I can still here the disgust Seth it…ugh it makes me sick." My sister said, shaking her head.

"Me too sis, me too." I mumbled. My mother, whose eyes were still red from crying and whose face was still stained from tears, walked over to us.

"Isn't the food lovely?" my mother said, staring at my sister.

"Tastes great." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, what was she doing?

"Yes…everyone has been so lovely." My mother sighed.

"I still have to go talk to some people, you can head home whenever you want baby." She said, cupping my sisters' cheek. She turned to me for only a second, but my own mother's eyes were filled with…revulsion, but then sadness returned and she walked away.

"Y-you didn't tell me mom…"

"She…she's not as bad as dad but she…refuses to acknowledge you ever existed, it was the same with dad until he died."

"I…see." I said, pain filling my chest, but I ignored it.

"Look Leah…I shouldn't be here, I should just…go." I started to walk away but my sister grabbed my hand.

"No, you have as much right to be here as anybody else, more so in fact…look." She whispered in my ear now.

"I hated him too Seth, but just by being here and acting like you cared shows you're the bigger man than him, you're the better person…way better person." I chuckled and nodded at her.

"True, don't want to make the old man smile in hell now do I?" She nodded.

"What a terrible thing to say." Someone said behind me. I turned, it was Jake.

"Hells to good for him." Jake chuckled, gathering food on his plate. I and my sister both started laughing quietly but stifled it to make sure no one heard us.

"True, true…I can think of numerous places worse." I said with a smile.

"Like some fag bar." Jared snickered a few feet away. Jake and Leah glared at him but I bottled the pain of my brothers' words inside and didn't even glance at him. Leah started walking towards him but I grabbed her arm and she stopped reluctantly.

"Not worth it." I said, frowning. She backed off and shot Jared a dirty glare, who returned it with one of his own. The three of us all gathered some food together and sat at a table set up at the back of the house. Emily had 2 other tables set up, which were taken up by some of the pack.

"Hey guys, Leah." Emily said, walking over to us.

"Hey." I said somberly. She sat down, making Leah go stiff as a board. But Leah forced herself to relax and started eating her food, seeming to want to forget about the Sam-Leah-Emily thing.

"Sorry guys…it's been kind of hard on me too, he was my uncle after all." This time it wasn't a fictional uncle thing, he really was her uncle.

"Ya well…can't say I'm gonna miss him." Leah mumbled into her food. Emily sighed.

"I know he was an ignorant asshole…but just try to do what I'm doing, think of all the good times with him, even if there were only a few of them." Leah laughed at that and Jacob shook his head.

"I can really only think of one good memory." I said, staring into my food.

"I was seven and dad took me to the beach for the first time…it was sunny for once and he let me play in the sand and make sand castles..." I sighed.

"For once…he wasn't that asshole who expected you to be perfect, he was just…my dad." I shook my head.

"But now he's gone, and he left me with a bitter taste in my mouth." I bite down on the sandwich I had made for myself, which unfortunately didn't help with that bitter taste in my mouth.

"I wish I could make it so you didn't think so…badly of him."

"Ya well…can't change that." Leah said somberly. My mother walked over, stiffed for just a second when she saw me, but then continued walking over and hugged Emily.

"Thank you for letting us have the wake here Emily…and for the food." She said. She nodded sadly.

"No problem, I know he loved this old place."

"He always did love your cooking." My mother said with a sad laugh.

"Well anyway thank you for all of this…but I'm heading home, I just…want to sleep for a little while."

"Course." Emily said. My mother turned on my sister.

"You can get home yourself can't you?"

"I'll give her a ride." Jake said.

"Oh thank you love…you always were a good boy, the son I never had."

That one made me want to cry

So that was it? I could handle the names and the hatred…but acting like I never existed? That was…unexpected.

"M-mom." Leah said, shocked. Jake looked extremely embarrassed and Emily was just as shocked as Leah.

"So that's it huh? Pretend like I never existed?" I snapped, standing up so quickly my chair fell back onto the grass.

"You could have come back Seth! You could have come back, told him it was just a phase and you got over it!" she snarled, showing uncharacteristic anger.

"Oh you know it wouldn't have been that easy! You know he hates queers more than anything else!"

"Don't you use that word Seth Clearwater!"

"So what? I'm queer, your son is queer! Get used to it!" She looked pained by my words.

"You know I personally have never had problems with…homosexuals as long as they keep it in the bedroom, but your father loved you and if you just…told him you weren't…maybe he would still be alive right now." I just stared at her.

"You expect me to lie? After he let someone beat on me, after he called me an idiot right in front of my boyfriend! Right in front of a family who loved me and accepted me! Isn't that how it's supposed to work? You guys, my family, love me no matter what? I mean my god mother! When I told him he…he hit me! It was like all those years I grew up with you guys just…gone, in a second! He even…told me that…I wasn't even…" All too familiar tears streaked down my face.

"He…I was supposed to be aborted?" I watched as anger replaced her sad face.

"Ya, you were. I couldn't do it though…now I truly wish I had." She shook her head.

"You're dead to me Seth."

"Fuck you, and fuck that bastard rotting in the ground, hells to good for…" she smacked me across the face but I didn't even really feel it, just the idea hurt.

"Just imagine mom, maggots eating away at his body. That's all he's good for." I snarled, my other wolf side taking over, making me speak in anger.

"That's all he was ever good for, food for maggots." Tears streaked down her face.

"Monster."

"Whore." I snarled back. I was sick of it, sick of having to listen to the hate and accusations.

"I never want to see you in La Push again, I'm on the council and I just have to get one other council member to agree with me to have you banished." She said with a nasty smile, like she was going to win and like I would be hurt by this.

I just smiled back

"Go ahead, but until then, I think I'll go take a piss on daddies' grave" She smacked me then trotted away, still sobbing.

"S-Seth…I don't think…" Leah started. Suddenly the anger was gone, and I realized that I had spoken like that because my wolf instincts had taken over.

"O-oh shit…"

"Dude…" Jake was stunned, so was Emily, Leah now looked extremely worried.

"Seth…where did that…come from?" Emily said.

"I...my anger instincts took over and I…didn't realize what I was saying."

"Seth…I think it's time you maybe…go?" Jake said.

"Ya…I'll go, I'll call you later Leah." I hugged her, then Emily, then Jake gave me a big hug, and finally I was on my way out.

I walked back inside and noticed the only ones in the place where Jared, Collin, and Brady.

"Oh hey faggot." Jared cackled. I kept walking but soon he was in my way, Collin was in his seat laughing and Brady looked very uncomfortable. I ignored him and kept walking; Jared stood and got in my way of the door.

"Where ya going faggot?"

"Home." I snarled at him. He laughed.

"Oh not very friendly." He smacked he roughly on the back.

"Get on out of here Seth, unless you don't know what's good for you."

I punched him square in the face

He fell backwards and smacked the back of his head into the table, he was unconscious. Collin looked completely shocked and I growled angrily.

"When he wakes up, tell him I'll fight his ignorant fucking ass any day of the week." I snarled, walking out. I walked over to my car, got in, and drove home, or in other words, the Cullen house.

Emmet was outside waiting for me when I pulled up, he always was. I stopped the car and he opened my door for me.

"Hey." He said with a smile, the rain making him look sexier than usual, probably from the fact that he was wet.

"How was…" I started crying and he frowned.

"Oh." I pressed my face against his wet T-shirt and he sighed.

"What did they do?" I told him everything that happened and he growled in response.

"Let me fuck them up."

"I want to." I hissed.

"I want so bad to just let you kill them…but…it won't solve anything."

"It'll make us both feel better." He chuckled. I laughed at that and he smiled.

"Good, smiling is good."

"Ya…its hard, almost everyone I loved and cared about hate me for something that isn't even my fault."

"Like that gaga chick says, you were just born this way." I laughed.

"You, quoting Lady Gaga." He smiled.

"What?" I laughed again, how is it he can make me feel so much better, especially after everything that's happened?

"What to go in and relax a little…let me make you feel…hot?" I laughed. He was such a big, sexy, dorky, teddy bear.

"Sure." He picked me up and soon we were inside in our room. It looked the same as when I first got here, except now I had a few clothes hung up in his closet next to his own and a few shirts and underwear.

"Now get naked and lay on the ground on your stomach." He said. I giggled in embarrassment.

"Having sex is your solution to everything."

"We aren't gonna fuck Seth…not yet anyway." After our first attempt had failed, we had tried again just two days ago and it had been…perfect. Since then we made love nightly and I hoped to keep up with that tradition for a long, long time.

I stripped off my shirt and jacket, then my pants and got embarrassed when his eyes lit up at the site of me.

"Stop." I giggled. He grinned.

"You are so hot…want me to take the rest off?" he got in front of me and pulled my underwear off and started rubbing my balls, making me noticeably hard.

"Little Seth likes that." Emmet said, making me groan at his use of his pet name for my penis.

"Really? Again with that?" he frowned.

"I like it." He grabbed my dick and squeezed, rubbing the tip while he was at it with his thumb.

"He likes it too." I started shaking as waves of pleasure starting to fill me up and I felt myself getting close, really fast. Sadly that was a bit of a fault of mine, I cum quickly…which of course never stops Emmet from continuing.

"E-Emmet gonna cum…" he laughed.

"And it won't be the last time tonight." He was grinning madly.

"God I love how easy it is to get you to cum, I love watching your eyes light up and you cumming like 5 times…" He kept talking but I mostly ignored him as I started to precum and was desperately clinging to his arm.

"G-gahhhhhh….."I cried out, stopping his talking, as I came on his stomach and into his thumb.

"Feel good baby?" he smirked humorously as I desperately squeezed the arm that was jerking me off.

"Yaa Ah!" I said in a shaky voice, my cum dripping onto the carpet.

"Well we're just getting started." He said, his voice dripping with lust.

(1 hour later)

"Damn." He chuckled, letting me snuggle against him.

"That was awesome."

"I know…I can't believe you lasted so long…I came like 5 times." I said. He laughed.

"Ya you did…it's all over me." He said. I smiled.

"Sorry about that." He laughed.

"No worry's, won't take a long time to clean." Silence, he was probably listening to me breathe.

"Now what?" he said curiously. I smiled.

"I'm only a little tired…I don't know what to do…" I grinned.

"I got an idea actually." I got up and yanked on his arm.

"Take me to my dad's grave…I got something I need to do." He frowned.

"I…you know I can't cross the border, your dads grave is in La Push."

"Don't worry…it'll be really, really quick, and anyway, you'll be with me…no matter what they think of me, I'm still a part of the pack and I can invite a vampire in if I want." He sighed.

"Alright then I guess." He cleaned us up and we left, him carrying me while he ran at high speeds, we got there in about 10 minutes.

I stood over the grave and couldn't help but smile, feeling superior.

"Why exactly did you want to come here Seth?" Emmet said. I smiled.

"I owe him something…something I promised my mom I would do." I unzipped my zipped, got my dick out, and started pissing all over the grave. Emmet just stared at me shocked.

"S-Seth…" I ignored him and finished up.

"Told ya I would old man."

"The fuck?" We both turned, it was Jared, Sam, and Leah.

"S-Seth." Leah said, seeming shocked.

"We were on patrol when we smelled vamp…what are you doing here?" she said.

"Disgracing a council member that's what! The little faggot!" Jared snarled. I snarled back but JEmmet got in front of me.

"We were just leaving."

"Shut the fuck up you blood sucking freak!"

"Jared! Shut up!" Sam snarled. He turned on me.

"Seth, I don't care about the pissing on his grave, he's your father and if you want to…honor his memory that way, that's your business, but bringing…him here…

"I invited him, and like he said, we were just leaving…I know I'm not welcome here anymore." I said with a growl.

"Fine, then please leave before I'm forced to make you leave." Sam said.

"Fuck that! Did you not see what he did to me earlier? He attacked me for no reason!" Jared roared. I snarled, my wolf instincts taking over.

"You fucking liar! You were insulting me and being a complete asshole! I had every right to hit you!" He snarled and began to shake.

"Jared! Not in a fucking graveyard!" Leah snapped.

"Shut up you fucking dyke!" He suddenly shifted and charged me. I hadn't expected it, so I didn't have time to change before he was on me, about to bite me in half. He lunged, only an inch away.

Then he was stopped in mid air

Emmet had a hand around Jared's giant throat and twisted. The air filled with the sickening sound of bones snapping. Jared yelped, and then suddenly went limp. He transformed back into a human, and Emmet dropped him on the ground. Leah was shocked, and even Sam was caught completely off guard.

"Y-you…" I was speechless.

"He was gonna kill you, I couldn't allow that."

"I…" Sam seemed torn on what to do.

"I…you killed Jared but it was to protect Seth, who he was going to kill…, I…go, you'll hear from us later when we decide…what to do." Emmet picked me up and we were gone in a flash.

When we got back, it was easy to say I was a little shell shocked.

"I…didn't expect him to…attack…or for you too." Carlisle was suddenly in the room…followed by the rest of the family.

"Emmet, we just got a call…what the hell happened?" Rose said. Edward was shaking his head, Bella ran right over to me.

"You alright?" she asked. I nodded.

"He was going to kill Seth; I could see that, so I reacted. If I hadn't, Seth would be a headless corpse right now." Emmet said with a growl.

"I couldn't let that happen."

"That I understand son, but did you have to kill him?" Carlisle said. He frowned.

"That…that was an accident, it was kind of the heat of the moment thing…I kind of accidently twisted my hand and well…forgot how fragile they are."

"I…see." He said with a frown.

"Emmet…they already have bad feelings toward us…and now we just killed one of their own, right after one of their council members died, AND right in front of their Alpha." Esme said, shaking her head.

"This isn't…they are going to want blood."

"I don't know…Sam seemed really torn on what to do, he even let us come back here instead of attacking us…that's got to mean something." I said. Alice nodded.

"It means that when it comes down to it, he is going to be the deciding factor on what happens from here. We all need to be prepared for fight or flight." We all nodded at her and she sighed.

"Being able to see WHAT they do in the future would be really helpful."

"If it comes down to it, we can beat them." Rose said.

"W-wait!" I said. They all stared at me.

"You…I, but what if…" I didn't know what to say, they were talking about my family!

"I know it's hard Seth…but they abandoned you, we are your family now…but we understand if you can not fight against them." Edward said. I frowned.

"But…not all of them were against me! Sam was indifferent about me, but Jacob, my sister, Brady, Billy, Emily…they all still care about me."

"But they will be forced to listen to Sam Seth…you know his influence powers." Alice said. I nodded, not at all happy about it.

"So it all depends on Sam." Carlisle said.

"Sam…do the right thing." I mumbled to myself.

It was 2 hours later when I got called.

"Hello?"

"Seth! What the hell happened?" It was Jacob.

"We all just got woke up to find out that Jared's dead…and Emmet killed him! But Leah told us it was in self defense…but Seth, almost everyone is wanting to go up there and kill the Cullens…including you." He sighed heavily as I took all of this in.

"Sam is gathering the council members and we are all meeting at the firepit to…figure out what they want to do…but Seth, if things go bad, you and the Cullens need to get the hell out of here, and fast. Get to the airport and just…go." I sighed.

"Thank you Jake…leave your phone on so I can hear what's going on."

"Right, it should be starting in a few…but if they vote to attack you guys, me, Leah, and Brady are all going to refuse to fight. We know we aren't strong enough to take on the Cullens, all it will do is get our tribe killed…I mean shit, we'll be lucky if we can kill one Cullen." I nodded, but realized he couldn't see that, so I said ya.

"Ok, it's starting, sorry if sound is bad." I heard some rustling and then the voice of Billy, I put the phone on speaker and soon all of the Cullens were sitting around the phone, which was sitting on the glass table for all to hear.

"My brothers, a terrible act of violence has occurred tonight." It was Old Quil talking.

"The Cullens have killed a member of our pack, poor young Jared. The council has discussed privately with Sam, and with a vote of 2 to 1, we have voted that the Cullens must die, and that young Seth be brought back, alive, to be punished by beating." I just stared at the phone.

"Y-you can't do this! Don't you see that? We will lose this fight!" Jacob growled.

"It's no use son; I tried to tell them that already, they refuse to listen." Billy said.

"You old fools! I refuse to be a part of this! I, Leah, and Brady refuse to fight!" Jake snarled.

"You don't have a choice." Old Quil said. Silence for a second.

"Sam?" I stared at the phone; he was going to make Sam force them to do this.

"I don't…" Sam must still be torn.

"Your council commands it Sam Uley." My mother, her voice made me sick.

"I…sorry Jake. Leah, Jacob, Brady, you will…"

"Sorry Sam, don't listen to you anymore…I'm my own Alpha now." Jake said angrily. It was deathly quiet, I even heard someone gasp.

"You…what?" My mother said, sounding disbelieving.

"You heard me you stupid fool, the only reason you want to do this Sue is because you want to hurt your son, you don't give a rats ass about Jared…you make me sick." There was some rustling and he said.

"I'm leaving for the Cullens, anyone who wants to join my pack and support the Cullens and your brother Seth, follow me, if not, then we'll see you on the battlefield…not as friends." I could hear him walking, then some more rustling, then his voice, directed at me.

"I'll see you in a few minutes Seth." Then he hung up. I stared at the phone in shock.

"He…"

"He made his choice." Carlisle said.

"Now it's time to make ours…Rose love, Alice, get some clothing ready for them will you? Esme perhaps some food? We may be here for a while." The three of them nodded, though Rose looked pissed about it, and disappeared, Jasper disappeared after Alice.

"Bella my dear perhaps you should head home in case things get…"

"No." she said simply.

"I'll just call dad and tell him I'm spending the night here." She was gone, cell phone already out, and Edward following her and Carlisle sighed and stared at me.

"You should prepare yourself Seth; this all could end very badly in just a few hours." Carlisle left to go walk outside, probably to meet with the wolves, and I curled up in a ball.

"It is all my fault." I said, burying my face in my knees. Emmet sat down next to me and gently put me in his lap.

"No little dude, it's mine."

"Little dude." I said with a weak laugh. He smiled and I kissed him full on the lips, it tasted wonderful.

"I love you." He mumbled. I smiled and mumbled it right back to him. A few minutes later, the door opened. First Carlisle walked in, wet from the rain, and then right behind him were Jacob, Brady, and Leah.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that more didn't…" Suddenly Quil and Embry walked in right behind Brady and I was in complete shock.

"Q-Quil? Embry? I can't believe…"

"You forget I had a friend that was gay." Embry chuckled.

"Plus, I hated Jared with a passion; I can't say I wanted him dead but…"

"Don't lie dude, you were thinking it." Quil chuckled.

"And ya dude, you love whoever ya want, I don't really care. I'm mostly here for Jake though, if I'm being totally honest…he's my best friend, plus I just wanted to make Old grandpa Quil pissed."

"T-thanks guys." I said, blushing. I ran over and hugged my sister, who laughed.

"What? You seriously thought I would abandon you?"

"Course not." I chuckled.

"I'm gay." At first no one seemed to hear him, but he spoke again and this time everyone heard.

"Brady?" Embry said surprised.

"I-I'm gay, its why I didn't want to help them…Jared was always mean to me for supporting you I just…I was too scared to tell anyone." He said, looking very embarrassed.

"S-sorry I just thought everyone should know…"

"That's great Brady." I said with a smile.

"Ya dude…always sorta figured." Quil said sheepishly. He blushed.

"I also sort of imprinted like Seth did…not on a vampire though." My stomach tightened.

"Not…Jared?" He stared at me shocked.

"What? God no! I um…" He seemed too embarrassed to talk and I quickly put it together in my head, someone in the room with us.

"It's fine Brady." I said.

"You don't have to tell anyone if you don't…"

"Jake." He said with a deep blush on his cheeks. The rest of us just stared at him, If I'm being completely honest, I sort of thought it was Embry.

"O-oh." I said. Jacob seemed very confused.

"Um Brady…I'm not…"

"I know I just…I just needed to tell someone!" He started crying and ran outside.

"Brady!" I called. I started running after him but Jake stopped me.

"I'll talk to him." He ran outside and Emmet closed the door behind him.

"That was fun." Embry said awkwardly.

"Guys, there is food in the kitchen if you want it."

"Sweet." Embry chuckled, walking through the house. Alice was there suddenly, with some pairs of clothing, Jasper had some as well, Rose unsurprisingly was nowhere in sight.

"Here you guys go…thanks for coming." She said.

"Anything my beautiful mistress." Quil chuckled. Embry sighed.

"Dude just stop." He grabbed a couple shirts and they tossed them on over there shorts. They walked away, Alice and Jasper following them. I sighed.

"This has all turned into one giant goopy pile of goo hasn't it?"

"Eh, could be worse." Leah said. She walked into the kitchen right as the front door opened, revealing Jake and Brady. Brady looked depressed, his eyes puffy looking from crying. Jake was steely eyed staring at the back of Brady's head.

"Hey g…" they walked past me without saying a word to the kitchen. I sighed.

"Great."

"Could be worse." My bear of an imprint chuckled beside me.

"Could have the Volturi on our…" I kissed him to shut him up.

"Please for the love of god, don't jinx it."

"Right." He said, ushering for me to follow. We walked into the kitchen, and Emmet got me a little of the food, which was chicken parmesan. The place was filled with pretty much everyone except Rose, Edward, and Bella.

Jake and Brady were sitting next to each other, but not making eye contact or even looking in each other's direction. Quil was still hitting on Alice, who looked amused though Jasper didn't, and Embry was laughing about something Leah said to him. I sighed.

"I feel like I'm the only one worried."

"You shouldn't be baby." Emmet chuckled, nuzzling my ear.

"They aren't worried because there is nothing to be worried about…all of us versus 3 wolves? Hell me, Jasper, and Edward could handle them alone."

"I…true I guess."

"So stop worrying…there probably won't even be a fight…" Jacobs cell phone rang, making him and Brady jump, and opened it.

"Hello…dad?" Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Ya…ya…what? Alright I'll tell everyone…love you dad." He hung up and angrily banged his hand on the table.

"My dad told me Sue and Old Quil are going crazy! They are telling Sam to attack us anyway! Sam refused but Collin and Paul are attacking anyway."

"Well…who wants to handle this?" Carlisle said. The room was silent.

"Two wolves are nothing compared to one of the vamps…"

"I'll do it, only seems right considering I killed one already." Emmet said. I stared at him and frowned.

"I…don't want you to."

"I'll do it…should I just injure them or kill them?" Jasper said.

"I…would prefer injury but if it comes to that…" Jacob started.

"Right." Jasper said. He disappeared and we all waited. We soon continued the conversations though it was a lot quieter now and a little more serious. 20 minutes later, the front door opened and Jasper was back, wet and covered in mud.

"Jasper…"

"I only broke Collin's leg, which was enough to scare Paul off, I went to La Push and told Sam he needs to go get him…but I think we are all done now." There was a visible sigh of relief from everybody.

"Great." I said out loud. Esme was smiling.

"Why don't we throw a huge party? I would love to cook some more."

"Sounds good to me." Someone said. And so, an hour later, Alice had some cheap lights decorating the walls and music was playing in the background. Everything was perfect.

"All's well that ends well huh?" Emmet chuckled. I smiled as I saw Jake and Brady sit down next to each other. Brady was drinking something and Jake was telling him a story, making Brady giggle nonstop. I noticed Jake's hand sneakily move so it was touching Brady's, until soon it was completely on top of it. I smiled.

"Ya, all's well that ends well."

My father was dead, my boyfriend killed Jared, and my mother hated me yet I fell…happy. Maybe it's because I have a new family, people who love me for who I am and people who don't judge me for the things I do. I was happy and wanted this to last forever…and that's all you can ever really ask for.

**Hope ya liked it :]**


End file.
